Tit for Tat
by Fxckmeup9215
Summary: Dean wants Nikki. Well, Nikki's tits, rather. Sorry for the sucky title.


***This one shot was requested by a guest who called themselves Shield Fan. I hope you get to read this and I hope you like it. ***

Tit for Tat

I'm walking through the backstage area in my red 'Fearless' ring gear when my phone goes off with my text message alert. I roll my eyes at who it is.

 **Dean: Hey beautiful**

 _Me: What do you want?_

 **Dean: You know exactly what I want.**

 _Me: Ugh. You're disgusting. Leave me alone._

 **Dean: Not until I have my way with those gigantic breasts of yours. Come on, Nikki. Just give up. Give me what I want and we can go our separate ways.**

At that, I feel my pussy trembling. It's been such a long time since I've had any sexual contact whatsoever. My nipples slowly start to harden the more I think about it.

 _Me: God, I can't believe I'm gonna say this. But, fine. Where are you?_

 **Dean: My dressing room. Alone. Hurry baby, I'm already so hard for you!**

 _Me: stfu. I'm only agreeing to this because I'm desperate and sexually frustrated._

When I get to his dressing room, I hesitate at first. Then, as soon as I knock he lets out a strangled 'Come i-in!' So, I walk in, locking his door behind me.

"Strip for me, you sexy bitch" he states.

So, I give him a little show; swinging my hips to a song in my head. When I take the bottoms off, I turn my back to him and bend over all the way; showing him my plump ass and my hairless pussy. Then, I turn back facing him and strip off the top; going super slow so my tits jiggle more than usual. I hear a growl from low in his throat. Then, he tells me to crawl back toward the door. When I get there, he pulls my arms up over my head, tying them to the doorknob. Then he moves the only bench in the room towards us; tying my legs to it. It's at the perfect length that he can still get to me, but I'm now bound tight. I couldn't move if I wanted to. Then, he puts a ball gag in my mouth. Once it's secure, he whispers in my ear.

"Now, play nice and it'll all be over soon. Don't make me do this the hard way." He glares at me after he speaks. I nod, showing him I understand. He then takes his belt off and folds it in half once. My back arches as I feel the first harsh smack across my hardened nubs. The next several whips don't hurt as bad. The redness is appearing rather quickly though. Once he's had enough of the belt, he kneels down on the floor in front of me. Then, he sits me down on his thick cock and starts fucking my pussy hard and fast. The doorknob rattling with each bounce I make on his cock. Then, his mouth wraps around my right nipple. It's an intense feeling that I'm not sure if it's pleasure or straight up pain. Whatever it is, I moan LOUD. He laughs mockingly in my ear.

"I knew you'd enjoy this, you little tease. How dare you make me wait to have you like this for so long."

Then, he pulls my nipples and twists them as far as he can, then smacks them around a bit. The pain is now giving way to intense pleasure. I can't control the pornographic moans spilling from my lips. He then goes back to wrapping his lips around them; alternating the suction. Soon, he starts pulling in whatever he can take of my breast; sucking hard. 'Ugh. Why didn't I give in before?' I think to myself.

He's been brutally pleasuring my breasts for about a half hour now. Biting, sucking licking, pulling, etc. I know I'm close to releasing. It's soooooo intense. I can't warn him with this damn gag in my mouth though. My abs tighten. 'Shit! Here it is! Oh fuck!' As I think that final thought I cum. Hard. My entire body convulses. My breast still in his mouth; his teeth leaving indents around my nipple.

So, he takes the ties off my arms. Then, grabs my hair and pulls me toward the puddle of my release on the floor, then makes me lick it all up. Once I get it all, he pulls me toward the middle of the floor and pushes me to lay down on my back. He locks eyes with mine and then slithers down my body. I can't protest because he hasn't released the gag yet.

I feel his tongue on my pussy. He licks from bottom to top once. Then, shoves his tongue in me and suctions his mouth around my pussy lips; fucking and sucking my pussy with everything he has. It's not long before my second release rolls through my body. This one leaves me limp and too weak to move. I vaguely hear a 'slut' whispered in my ear before I hear the door shut and I'm left alone naked in Dean's hotel room. The last thing I remember thinking? 'I've never been fucked that good. Holy shit!' And then everything goes black and I fall asleep with a smile on my face.


End file.
